A tientas
by Chezire
Summary: La línea entre la realidad y las pesadillas es cada vez más delgada. Cuando el rojo se haya extinto, ¿cómo asir la luz con las manos? Porque a la víctima siempre le queda la venganza, pero él está solo, a oscuras en un mundo ajeno.


_**A tientas.**_

_Las pesadillas se repiten con mayor frecuencia y la línea entre la realidad y los sueños es cada vez más delgada. Cuando el rojo se haya extinto, ¿cómo asir la luz con las manos? Porque a la víctima siempre le queda la venganza, pero él está solo, a oscuras en un mundo ajeno. _

Sakura se encogió contra el abrigo, sintiendo el duro y frío suelo clavarse contra su espalda. Dormir a la intemperie siempre había sido una de las desventajas de ser ninja: al despertar, descubría que tenía la espalda hecha un ocho.

Llevaban varios días moviéndose a marchas forzadas y eso también empezaba a pasarle factura. Tenía agujetas hasta en el dorso de las manos, y cada vez que se ponía en pie, sus músculos chillaban de dolor.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al oír un ulular lejano. Estando tan débil apenas podría defenderse, mucho menos realizar un jutsu hecho y derecho, aunque para eso estaba él. El viento llevaba toda la noche aullando con voz de lobo, y lo cierto es que estaba aterida de frío, a pesar del inmenso abrigo negro en el que estaba envuelta. Su abrigo.

Se incorporó un poco para mirarlo de reojo. El traidor de Konoha más buscado de los últimos años dormía con el ceño fruncido a pocos pasos de ella.

Su parecido con Sasuke era asombroso, además de perturbador. Tenía los ojos profundos, rojizos la mayor parte del tiempo, y el pelo negro y lacio. No tieso, como el de su amigo de la infancia, sino sedoso.

Itachi siempre tenía ojeras y la mirada amarga. Como si toda la sangre que había derramado se le hubiera quedado anclada en los ojos. Aparte de eso, era extraño. Introvertido, como Sasuke. Parecidos en muchas cosas y a la vez opuestos.

Sakura había desarrollado el hábito de escuchar a escondidas cuando Itachi dormía. Sabía que él sospechaba algo, pero la curiosidad podía más que el miedo de lo que ocurriría si la descubría.

Aquella noche los estertores no se hicieron esperar.

Casi siempre seguían un mismo patrón. El Akatsuki empezaba a retorcerse y a gruñir, llenándose la cara de tierra al apoyarla contra el suelo. Según el sueño se hacía más intenso, sacudía los brazos y daba puñetazos en la tierra, para acabar hecho un ovillo, sacudido por temblores descontrolados. Entonces, el sueño se apaciguaba e Itachi recobraba el aliento, o bien se despertaba bruscamente y pasaba unos momentos mirando fijamente un punto situado en sus rodillas.

Sakura se había asustado mucho las primeras noches.

Había temido que él la atacara, que olvidara la misión que le había encargado la organización de asesinos y la estrangulara, o la torturara con su mirada extraña. Que no se conformara con haberla raptado y quisiera también su vida.

La hacía avanzar a saltos durante todo el día, manteniendo el mismo ritmo agotador, de modo que al llegar la noche, Sakura caía rendida.

Pero en esos momentos tenía un motivo para permanecer despierta.

Durante un tiempo pensó que lo que atormentaba tanto los sueños de su captor era el recuerdo de sus crímenes. Suponía que ser un parricida no era algo agradable, pero cada vez que Itachi despertaba y se llevaba las manos trémulas a los ojos, sospechaba que no era así.

Su formación de médico le hacía sospechar lo que para el Uchiha era una certeza aterradora: se estaba quedando ciego.

Aquella fue una de las noches en las que la pesadilla acababa en un despertar abrupto, pero en aquella ocasión, Itachi se revolvió frenéticamente antes de gritar, desesperado y –Sakura se resistía a creerlo– terriblemente asustado.

Sin importarle que él pudiera matarla de un golpe, se abalanzó sobre él, que la sujetó por los brazos con una fuerza demoledora. Sakura llevó sus manos a la cara de Itachi, buscando calmarle y mantenerlo quieto. Los mechones de pelo, húmedos de sudor frío, le hacían cosquillas en los dedos. Sakura intentó tranquilizarse, como si sujetar los pómulos de un asesino fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe y ella pudo ver muchas cosas. Miedo, soledad. Oscuridad. Esa noche, la sangre de su mirada se desbordó.

/…/

El amanecer era frío, pálido como leche aguada, pero él no podía verlo. Lo que tanto había temido, sucedía por fin. Todo lo que quedaba del mundo eran sombras sesgadas y sus ojos muertos para siempre.

¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Cómo iba a aceptarlo Akatsuki, ciego e inútil? Ya sabía que lo matarían. Había quedado reducido a un despojo que ni siquiera podría ver la cara de su hermano por última vez.

De algún modo, ella había adivinado que se trataba de eso.

-No te preocupes por Sasuke-kun –le había dicho.

Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que a él nunca le había llamado con ningún sufijo. Con ella era simplemente Itachi. Tal vez más de lo que había sido nunca con nadie.

Se avergonzaba sólo de pensarlo, pero lo cierto es que se había ablandado. No sólo le había cedido el abrigo de las nubes rojas a Sakura al darse cuenta de que pasaba frío por las noches, sino que la noche anterior sin ir más lejos, la había buscado con las manos al darse cuenta de que la línea que separaba los sueños de la realidad era más fina de lo que pensaba. Y se había aferrado a ella, clavando los dedos en la piel blanca, buscando entre toda esa negrura que había asolado su mundo el brillo de sus ojos claros.

No lo había encontrado, pero ella le había administrado curas para calmarlo, al menos por unas horas.

A partir de entonces sólo podría ver a través de sus manos.

/…/

Hacía días que no avanzaban, y Sakura estaba convencida de que no volverían con Akatsuki. No sabía qué era lo que pensaba hacer Itachi, pero no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio si no quería que los ninjas de Konoha los alcanzaran. Aunque eso era lo que teóricamente tendría que desear ella.

Sabía que a Itachi le torturaba el orgullo por tener que depender tanto de ella, que en principio era su prisionera. No habían hablado de lo que harían, pero Sakura sabía que la situación no podría mantenerse indefinidamente.

Las gotas de rocío perlaban las briznas de hierba y la capa de Akatsuki. A pesar de la humedad, Sakura había podido encender un fuego diminuto para preparar el desayuno. Había tenido que darse prisa: en el susurro quedo de los árboles y en el cielo manchado de gris había un presagio de lluvia.

Las cenizas humearon cuando arrojó tierra sobre ellas. El aire olía a madera quemada, a bosque mojado y a arroz hervido. E Itachi seguía inmóvil, cruzado de piernas en el suelo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí –respondió quedamente.

-Abre la boca.

Itachi no entreabrió los labios hasta que no oyó el repiqueteo de los palillos contra el cuenco. A pesar de no ver nada, cerraba los ojos al comer.

Sus primeros intentos por su cuenta habían sido desastrosos. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Y cuando Sakura le preguntó si podía ayudarle, había replicado:

-¿Tan patético soy?

Ella no había respondido, pero desde entonces guiaba los palillos a su boca. Comían en silencio, primero él y luego ella, y se sentían como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

Itachi dio un respingo cuando sintió sus dedos en la comisura del labio. Le costaba acostumbrarse al tacto inesperado.

-Perdona. Te he manchado de arroz –explicó Sakura. En ocasiones como aquella se alegraba de que Itachi no pudiera verla, porque se había sonrojado furiosamente. Acarició su cara más segundos de los necesarios antes de apartar la mano.

Esa noche, Itachi empezó a toser, y Sakura supo que no era la única que pasaba frío. Por suerte, el clima cambiaría pronto y se haría más cálido, pero mientras tanto, quería asegurarse de que él no enfermara. Se acercó en silencio.

-¿Eres tú? –preguntó él bruscamente, intentando disimular que se había sobresaltado. Extendió las manos hacia ella y Sakura aproximó su cara. No respondió.

Era extraño sentir los dedos de Itachi sobre la piel, palpando su diminuta nariz, los párpados, el arco de las cejas, las sonrojadas mejillas, la barbilla afilada, la frente despejada y los labios. Pasó el pulgar varias veces por su boca, hasta que Sakura sintió cosquillas.

-Soy yo, Itachi –contestó finalmente.

-Nunca te había visto así –admitió él.

No mencionó que nunca volvería a verla, ni a ella ni a nada. Tampoco hacía falta.

Sakura lo rodeó con la capa y la cerró, de forma que quedaron los dos dentro. Las manos de él tantearon su cuerpo hasta posarse en su cintura y ella se tendió sobre su ancho pecho.

Cuando despertó, horas más tarde, seguía siendo noche cerrada y, debajo de ella, Itachi se debatía convulsivamente, con los ojos abiertos y una mueca crispándole la cara. Sakura lo apaciguó con caricias.

-Ya no puedo despertar –dijo con voz profunda.

-Estoy aquí.

Su boca ávida buscó la suya al oír sus palabras, a tientas, torpemente. Sakura calmó su ritmo desesperado con los labios, introduciendo en el beso una laxitud sensual que hizo que Itachi jadeara. Ella sentía sus manos buscándola, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante. Su aliento respiraba vaho contra la madrugada.

-Estoy aquí –jadeó ella.

-Estás aquí.

Su pecho palpitaba frenético bajo sus manos. Estoy aquí. Porque Itachi llevaba mucho tiempo aislado en un mundo de sombras y nubes rojas, cargando con su culpa y la esperanza de ver a su hermano antes de que este lo matara. Al vengador de Konoha siempre le había quedado la venganza. Él, el asesino, llevaba todo ese tiempo a oscuras, solo con sus remordimientos y sus ojos rojos.

/…/

Sakura se desperezó pausadamente. Tenía los labios hinchados y la piel enrojecida donde la boca insegura de Itachi había sorbido la noche anterior. Sentía el cuerpo en parte dolorido, en parte flexible, cercado por las manos de él.

Ambos se incorporaron y caminaron hacia el río, que se deshacía en niebla. Hacía poco que había amanecido.

El agua helada le quemaba en los pies desnudos, mientras su piel se erizaba. Itachi se desnudaba paso a paso junto a ella.

No lo habían hablado, pero no era necesario. Buscarían la manera de escapar del mundo. Él la necesitaba y ella también. De maneras distintas e iguales.

Itachi se agachó cuidadosamente sobre los resbaladizos guijarros cubiertos de musgo e introdujo los dedos en la corriente del río. Sonrió tristemente. Había atrapado la luz con las manos.

/…/

N/A: Bueno, esto ya está u.u ¿qué que es? Una paranoia que se me ha ocurrido en el tren, cuando volvía de la uni. Y sí, por cierto, para todos los que se lo estén preguntando, sigo viva XD el problema es que estoy liadísima, pero ya estoy preparando los siguientes capítulos de Reinventando a Granger y Siempre hacia el sol.

Pues nada, ya me diréis que os parece ^^ creo que se me ha ido un poco la mano con Itachi, pero bueno XD Me estaba planteando continuarlo, peor no sé si tiene mucho sentido.

Por cierto, los personajes no son míos y este fic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro u.u (como si no lo supierais ya).

En fin, hale, ya nos leemos ^^ y dejad review, leches u.ú

XDDDD nah, es broma, pero no os cuesta nada y a mí me hace mucha ilu XD


End file.
